The Asgardian and the Agent
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Thor was far from the first Asgardian to be banished from Asgard. 70 years before him was a woman. Accused of a crime she didn't commit, she was banished to earth away from her lover, her family and her home. When she is found by the SSR she finds herself having to make a choice, run and continue running or join the SSR and help them defeat those who would destroy earth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So new story! Yay! This may just be compilation of One Shots as I can't really think of an over arching story arc for this character (well I actually _can_ but not until the first Thor movie at the very least. The One Shots will _hopefully_ be in chronological order. This specific story is going to deal mainly with the Carter/Agardian relationship the stories that actually take place in the Present day movies will have their own stories in the Avengers section. **

**Oh and for all the people on Writers Unite who helped me with this story thank you so much your help was very much appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Strange Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship.**

If anyone had told Agent Carter that she would be talking to a real life woman from another planet, she would have had them admitted into a psychiatric hospital.

Yet when the girl effortlessly ripped her arm out of the handcuffs holding her to the desk and broke down several walls, she was finding it hard not to trust that the girl was - if not alien- then at the very least, not human.

The girl had been brought in when the SSR had noticed a pattern between claims of multiple property damage and several eye witnesses claiming to have seen that girl leaving several minutes afterwards.

"We know your scared" Agent Carter finally said lowering her weapon. As the girl pushed her way through another wall. "Showing up in a place that looks strange and impossible must be horrid for you."

The alien paused in her escape attempt.

"We can help you" Carter said stepping forward. "We can teach you how to survive on the planet, until you find your way back home."

The alien's shoulders slumped. "I cannot go back home" She said. "I was banished from home for a crime I did not commit" She said softly. "Returning would mean my death."

Agent Carter nodded slowly and stepped forward. "And I'm sorry for that, however this is my planet, and we cannot allow you to destroy it."

"I do not wish to destroy this planet; I merely wish to be left alone"

"Which will not happen if you do not learn to blend in, we can help you with that, we can keep you safe"

"You will not banish me?" She said.

Agent Carter shook her head. "We do not have the means to banish people off planet, and anywhere on earth we put you, could result problems with other countries on earth."

The girl looked at Agent Carter suspiciously. "What is it do you wish from me in return?"

The head of the SSR stepped forward. "Your help, in anything we might acquire, in exchange you will be granted, a home, along with lessons in blending in."

"Who would house a girl who could easily brake down their house?"

Agent Carter spoke up once again. "I would"

Howard Stark looked at Peggy in shock. "Peg what are you thinking?" He whispered to her.

"Your husband seems to mind" The girl said.

"Not my husband, just a friend" Peggy said automatically. The girl pursed her lips and lowered her head.

Peggy took Howard Stark by the arm and dragged him a few feet back so she could talk to him in private. "Come on Stark you're the only one with the money to pay for anything she breaks and we can't leave her to roam around New York alone." She told him.

Stark sighed and put a hand to his head. "Fine, ok, but Angie's going to have questions."

"Angie will be excited to see a real life alien in her home." Peggy said dismissively.

Howard stark sighed and smiled at the young girl. "Welcome to Earth Ms.…"

"Sigyn" The girl whispered.

"A strange name." Howard mused before being kicked him in the shin by Peggy. "What about your last name?"

Sigyn eyes hardened. "I would share no name with the people who abandoned me here for a crime I never committed."

Peggy stepped forward and took the girls hand, noticing the slight flinch at the unexpected touch. "Then I suppose we shall have to give you a new one," She told the alien. "Welcome to Earth"

Sigyn smiled slightly. "Thank you" She said.

* * *

 **A/Hope you liked it! And if you have scene Idea please let me know! If I like the idea I might do it, if I don't worry I'm not going to like berate you for it I'll just not do it.**

 **Anyway that's all for now please leave a review. Please give constructive criticism only please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

The Asgardian and the Agent Chapter 2

 _"_ _Sigyn, you are hereby stripped of your name, your title and banished from Asgard from now till the day you die."_

 _Sigyn stood silently as she stared up at the All Father. He was entirely emotionless beside him was his wife and his two sons. Out of the four of them only Frigga looked at her with compassion. Thor looked ready to kill her were she stood, Loki looked_

 _She refused to beg and cry, refused to give anyone the satisfaction of watching her break._

 _"_ _Do you have anything to say before you are cast out?" The All Father asked emotionlessly as though Sigyn was just another criminal._

 _"_ _No more then I've already said" Sigyn hissed. "I did not do it"_

 _"_ _I_ saw _you!" Loki cried angrily. "It was your face I saw"_

 _"_ _And you of all people should know, that looks can be deceiving" Sigyn said. "I have told you time and time again, that you are not the only sorcerer in the palace, I begged, to turn away Amara, you would not listen, and_ now-"

 _A voice that sounded bells laughed. Though to Sigyn it felt more like …what was the Midgardian phrase… nails on a chalk board?_

 _She turned to see her sister Amara laughing at her._

 _"_ _Do you not see, Your Highness, how jealous she is of me? She would do anything to sully my name."_

 _"_ _You are_ worse _then Lorelei!" I hissed. "And we all remember the hell that she put nine realms through"_

 _Amara smirked at me. "You see what I tell you my prince she would do everything in her power to sully my name."_

 _"_ _Sigyn" I turned to see Frigga staring at me. "Do not make this worse for yourself"_

 _I bowed my head._

 _"_ _Take her to the Bifrost" Odin said his voice cold and hard._

 _The Guards pulled her away from the throne room and toward her fate._

Sigyn awoke and for a single moment had no idea where she was, before her memories from the day before had flooded her mind.

She had not allowed herself to cry, in the throne room while Odin was passing sentence, while Amara used every advantage to embarrass her further, while _Loki¸_ glared at her as though she was some kind of monster.

But now while everything was quiet, while she was away from the glares of Odin's court she allowed herself to shed a few tears.

It had been over 500 years since Frigga had taken in the three sisters. All three of them had been starving and cold after the destruction of their home and the death of their beloved father.

Frigga had been good to them, taking it upon herself to teach them magic, Teaching them along with her youngest son Loki. Amara had taken to the magic like a bird to flight. Any spell given to her she mastered within a day, while her younger sisters struggled.

Though Lorelei's problems were more that she had no interest in producing magic, instead spending the majority of her time either in the Library, or in the training grounds, sparring with Sif or staring longingly at Thor. Everyone had believed her when she said she was studying the history of Asgard. No one had questioned her motives.

All of Asgard was still recovering from that vast oversight.

Sigyn on the other hand was more skilled with a bow and arrow, and magic was troubling for her. While Amara and Loki rose beyond her level, Sigyn stayed at the most basic. It would be years before she would be able to reach any competent level of magic, and even then, she would never reach her eldest sister.

She slowly removed herself from the bed, and instead went down into the basement where she knew the wine cellar was opting to have some drink in the hopes it would help her to fall asleep. Though she knew it would probably take more than what the average Midgardian could handle.

She looked through the bottles of the drinks.

"Excuse me miss" Sigyn turned in shock to see the head servant, Edwin Jarvis staring at her.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" He asked her.

She drew herself up to full height. "Indeed" She said. "I was hoping to have some wine, it has been known to help me sleep"

"Tea has been known to do the same" Jarvis said calmly. "Perhaps that might be a bit more helpful, you would understand my apprehension to having a being such as yourself drunk"

Realization dawned in her eyes. "I apologize Edwin Jarvis" She said. "My apologies I was not thinking. Though I do not think you have to fear my intoxication too much, it would take a great deal of your wine to intoxicate _me_ "

"Perhaps" Edwin Jarvis said. "But it is not a question I would like answered tonight"

He seemed quite nervous about being in her presence, but she had to commend him for his bravery and doing his duty despite his obvious distress.

"You need not worry" She said. "Despite what happened at your so called Strategic Science Reserve, I have no plans to hurt anyone"

"Not now" Edwin Jarvis said. "But you are calm now, who knows what you are capable of when you become angry"

Sigyn looked away. "That is fair" She returned.

"How do you like your tea"

Sigyn tilted her head to the side before shrugging. "However, you wish to make it."

Edwin nodded before turning to his stove and prepared to boil the water.

"Might I ask what has kept you up this late?"

"Memories of my home" Sigyn told Edwin Jarvis. "No more no less"

"You must miss it"

Sigyn shook her head. "If the people I had grown to consider family were so ready to cast my out of my home without ever considering my view, they were never family to me."

"What memories in particular has kept you awake?"

"My banishment." Sigyn said. "My own sister turned everyone against me that day."

"You have a sister?" Edwin Jarvis asked.

"I have two" Sigyn said. At his widened eyes, she quickly continued to calm his fears. "Do not fear neither of them will come for me here. One is in a jail that is near impenetrable, and the other has spent several months conspiring to banish me from Asgard, ever since I was betrothed, no, you shall never meet them."

"What of your betrothed"

"Did I mention that I was _banished_ here? The man to whom I was once betrothed too has no wish to follow a wife he believes to be criminal, you are safe, from them."

"And how do I know" Edwin Jarvis said. "That you are no criminal"

"That is something I hope to prove in time." Sigyn said as the tea was procured in front of her. She took a tentative taste before smiling and continuing to drink. "Thank you, Edwin Jarvis, I shall retire to my room now."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N New chapter! Probably filled with a bunch of cliché's but Sigyn needs more clothes than she's got, since Aseir Attire would be a little too consicious for 1940's new York. So I hope you enjoy it. You see a small show of her power, (really really really small) that causes Agent Carter to freak out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agent Carter, Thor, or any other marvel based character.**

* * *

 **Shopping**

"What is wrong with my own attire" Sigyn asked as they perused through the racks of clothing that seemed odd to Sigyn. The dresses were not her usual style, and fabric looked strange to her.

"It's far too distracting" Carter told Sigyn as they passed by a mannequin wearing

"But-?"

"You want to fit in, not draw attention to yourself?" Carter asked.

"Of course," Sigyn said.

"Then you have to learn to assimilate" Carter said. "Not too much, just at least try to look the part."

Sigyn breathed through her nose. "I miss home" She said softly. Carter paused to stare at her.

"I know, but you are not home, you are here on earth" Carter said not unkindly. "And as such you need to at least _try_ to fit in."

Sigyn ran her fingers through the yellow dress she had come across. "I like this color" She finally said.

Carter pulled it off the rack. "Come on" Sigyn raised an eyebrow and followed the woman.

She pulled a sales woman to the side and explained that Sigyn would like to try on clothes. The woman raised an eyebrow at Sigyn's current attire. Sigyn looked down at her attire, she was wearing a long sun yellow floor length gown, with metal wrapped around her color and chest. It was what she often wore on Asgard and it never granted her confused looks before. She tilted head back in confusion at the woman's obvious stare.

Sigyn crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow challenging the woman to comment on her attire. The woman instead led her to the change room and left the two women alone.

"Oh, sweet Odin" Sigyn muttered. "What the Hel was that?"

Peggy looked at Sigyn vaguely amused. "Your attire is strange to us humans, especially since that type of clothing has been out of style for at least 40 years, if it ever was _in_ style and somehow I doubt that." Peggy said.

Sigyn sighed and pulled the dress from Peggy's grip and disappeared behind the curtain. "Midgard is strange" She sighed.

Peggy said nothing. "I'm sure to you it would be."

"Your outfits don't even have armour sown in" Sigyn said. "You're guards, or whatever you call them where no armour to shield themselves, there are no swords…"

"We're not Asgard" Peggy said softly. Sigyn couldn't tell if she was reminding her of a fact, or trying to be sympathetic.

"I'm not trying to be…" Sigyn sighed and shook her head. "You remind me of the Queen" Sigyn said.

"You… lived in a monarchy"

"Indeed" Sigyn said. "Your world had several monarchies rule the planet at one point I believe, still do I hear."

Peggy nodded. "America declared independence almost 300 years ago."

Sigyn went silent. "She took us in when no one else would. She gave us a home and food to eat and taught us how to use seidr."

Peggy looked inquisitively at the curtain Sigyn was still hiding behind. "What is Seidr?"

"I believe your people have called it magic? Though I doubt it is quite the same."

Peggy chuckled. "I'm sorry but you don't really expect me to believe that"

"You didn't believe in Alien's until I started breaking down your door" Sigyn said pulling the curtain away revealing the yellow dress she was wearing.

Peggy eyed her up and down. She looked quite beautiful, the pale yellow of the dress complemented her golden hair quite nicely. Her hair was swept down over her shoulder out of the pony tail that Agent Carter had insisted she wear.

Peggy had to admit she looked quite beautiful.

Peggy nodded. "We should keep you away from Stark" Peggy decided.

Sigyn chuckled. "I can hold my own against that womanizing man" She said. "Or have you forgotten."

Peggy remembered the wall she had very nearly dismantled when she was first put in to the SSR. "I remember." Peggy said. "We should probably find you some more clothes"

* * *

After buying several more weeks worth of clothing, (Peggy had never been so happy to know Stark in her entire _Life_ ) Peggy opted to take Sigyn to the nearest ice cream parlor. This time opting to pay for the ice cream for herself.

"What is this place" Sigyn said looking around. In the first yellow dress, she had bought. (Peggy had insisted she wear it out). "Is it a bar?" She said eyeing the man behind the shelf.

Peggy shook her head. "It is an Ice Cream Parlor" Peggy said softly.

"Ice cream?" Sigyn asked looking confused.

Peggy sighed. "Shall I order for you then?"

Sigyn felt at a loss for words. "I suppose so" Sigyn said.

Peggy pointed. "Find an empty seat and save one for me." She said. Sigyn nodded and walked off.

Sigyn took a seat nearest to the door placed her bags beside her and calmly waited.

The bells hanging above the door rang and few moments later she felt a presence by her shoulder.

"Aren't you a pretty girl"

Sigyn turned her head to stare at the man that was looking at her. He had a cap in his hand, and was wearing a t-shirt made from some white material, and blue jeans, both types of outfits that Sigyn had tucked away in one of her many bags. He was scruffy looking, his build that of one who obviously lugged around heavy equipment. His raven hair was cropped short, and he had a shadow of a beard appearing on his face.

Sigyn smiled politely. "Thank you" She said.

"Tell me what is a girl like you doing here all by your lonesome"

Sigyn pointed to the counter where Peggy was ordering food. "My friend is getting us 'ice-cream' she asked me to save one for her."

The man turned. "Ahh" He said.

Sigyn raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want?"

"Perhaps to share an ice cream with a lovely girl?" The man asked. The look in his dark green eyes one she had seen countless times in Loki's own eyes. Kind, gentle but also just a hint of lust.

Sigyn felt troubled. "My apologies, but I am not in the right mind to be involved with anyone right now." Sigyn said. "My betrothed abandoned me, only a fortnight ago." Sigyn felt that introducing the idea that she had been banished might not sit well with anyone right then.

The man raised his hands and backed away. "Of course, my apologies" He said before walking away.

Peggy arrived shortly afterward and placed a bowl of some brown food in front of her. "Try it" Peggy insisted handing her a spoon. "It's delicious."

Sigyn eyed this odd food wearily. She cut into it and hesitantly placed into her mouth, she jolted surprised by how cold it was, but then smiled. "It's so good." She said. Taking another spoonful.

Peggy smiled and took a lick out of her cone. "Thought you might like it" Peggy said.

"Before you said something about magic?" Peggy said. "How do you mean?"

"It depends on the specialty, most people with any adeptness at harnessing Seidr, can do the minor things, the illusions, small beams of magic, making things move with the mind. Teleporting short distances." Sigyn said. "I can do some magic, but I was always much more effective with my bow, back before the queen took us in, I was the one who hunted for the food of my sisters and I"

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you without proof" Carter said softly.

"Not at all" Sigyn said with light smile. She waved a hand over her bowl and it changed color, from white to bright yellow.

"How did you-" Peggy whispered shocked and surprised.

"Tis a mere illusion" Sigyn said returning the bowl to it's proper color. "Slight refractions of the light alow me to change how something is perceived. Had you interrupted the light by touching the bowl the spell would have dispersed."

Sigyn looked back at Sigyn. "SSR will won't a full report on every single one of your abilities, understood?"

Sigyn eyed Peggy warily. "And if I refuse?"

Peggy was suddenly very aware, of how dangerous Sigyn could be should she choose not to comply. "It's only to make sure that we know what your capable of, you have to remember your not of this world, we have a right to know if a new comer has potential for becoming a dangerous adversary."

"And if I do?" Sigyn said.

"We will take precautions to make sure that doesn't happen"

Sigyn eyed Peggy for a long while. Once again Peggy was reminded just how other worldly and _powerful_ this woman was. "I was already pulled away from my home Agent Carter, make know mistake, I will follow your rules, but the moment I feel as though you and your men are ready to turn against me, I will make sure you and your men will regret it-understood?"

Peggy stared down Sigyn. For a moment neither woman moved, they just stared down the other. "Very well" Peggy said.

* * *

 **A/N So who wants to see Sigyn's full range of abilities next chapter? Take a guess of everything she can do.**


End file.
